


The Slave And His Master

by Nezomi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Anger, Burns, Cruelty, Dehumanization, Depression, Forbidden Love, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss of hope, Love, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Occult, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Puppy Play, Purification, Religion, Slave Trade, Slavery, Violence, Yaoi, beatings, hppe, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezomi/pseuds/Nezomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by a prompt on tumblr. Thank you @mystichanlin for your amazing idea. Sebastian looks back on his past human life with Ciel where Sebastian is born into slavery and is bought by the Phantomive family. Through many struggles they grow close and form a forbidden bond of love. When tragedy strikes and their secret becomes known, what will happen to the slave and his master?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank @mystichanlin on tumblr for giving me an inspiring prompt to start writing although the story seems to be going in a slightly different direction. The beginning is a bit slow but I hope you will enjoy. I do not own kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form and I am NOT making money off of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @mystichanlin on tumblr for giving me an inspiring prompt to start writing although the story seems to be going in a slightly different direction. The beginning is a bit slow but I hope you will enjoy. I do not own kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form and I am NOT making money off of this story.

Chapter 1

There are two types of people in this world, those who lead and those who follow. It is a great pity when those who are meant to lead are born into a following position for they will never be able to show their true strength. Yet, it is an even greater pity when those who are meant to follow are born into a position of leadership because the empires they are handed will crumble and fall without a strong leader.  


Back in the day, when the strongest of people were leaders and the weak were follows, control was never an issue. Back in the day everyone learned their place with time and leadership was never questioned. Sadly that time has come and past, slavery has become the new fixation and those born in it will never be let free. Those captured and forced into it will die inside their new cages and those who fight will be slaughtered by the days’ end. This is the beginning of the end. The start of what rid the world of true leadership. These were the days that I was raised in. These were the days that he was raised in. These were the days where love was questioned, built up, and then torn apart. You, my friend, are lucky my story didn’t happen to you. 

“Ciel? Where are you, baby? It’s time for dinner.”  


“I’ve got him,” The woman’s husband answered, “He fell asleep waiting for me to finish up outside.” The man came into view of his wife. She smiled at the child asleep in her lover’s arms and then turned her attention back to the stove.  


“I wish you wouldn’t allow him to fall asleep mid evening, Vincent. We will never get him to bed tonight.”  


“I can’t help it, you insist he play outside yet I must keep him away from the other slave masters. There is only so much for him to do during the day in such a small space, Rachel. In all honesty, it’s a relief when he finally rests his head.” The woman glares at her husband and shakes her head.  


“You are his father, figure out something for him to do. Now wake him please and have him wash his hands. It’s time for dinner.” Vincent nods carefully shakes the little boy awake.  


“Come now, Ciel. You need to eat.” The large eyed boy awakens slowly and greets his mother in an innocent, sleepy voice. Father and son go wash their hands and then sit at the table, waiting to be served.  


“Guess what I saw today, Mother?”The little boy smiles brightly at his mother as she dishes out the soup.  


“I have no idea, what did you see?” She asks as she sits down herself.  


“I saw another family with a little boy too. They were past the drive so I didn’t greet them but UI think they are moving into the home at the end of the street. Do you think we could visit them tomorrow? “  


“I don’t see why not. It will be good for you to have a friend living so close.” The family continued their dinner full of casual chitchat and then went off to bed.  


The next day, Ciel and his mother walked down the street to see their new neighbors. A burly man and a small blonde headed boy answered the door.  


“Wha’ do ya want?” The man asked, his speech slurred; whether from sleep or alcohol Rachel was unsure. She tightened her hand around Ciel’s and took a breath to calm her nerves.  


“Hello, I’m Rachel, I live down the street. My son here saw you moving in yesterday and was wondering if he could meet your boy.” The man sneered at her and titled his head down to the blonde standing behind his leg.  


“It ain’t my kid. It’s a slave. He just so ‘appens to ‘ave a rich daddy. Therefore I cain’t use ‘im.”  


“If the father is a noble then the child is no more a slave than any other commoner. His mixed blood gives him his freedom.” Rachel told the man sternly in defense of the child. The man snorts and shoves the boy out the door.  


“Look lady, I ain’t gonna fight with ya’. If you want a play thing for yer kid, take ‘im. ‘ave ‘im back by nightfall.” Then the man slammed the door on the three of them. Rachel knelt down to the blonde’s level and smiles.  


“I’m Rachel Phantomhive and this is Ciel,” She said motioning to her son. “What is your name?”  


“My mother and Luca call me Jim and my father calls me Alois.”  


“Then we shall call you by your noble name. Would you like to play, Alois?” The small boy shakes his head and follows the two strangers back to their home. 

“He was terrible, Vincent. The poor child.”  


“It was probably better than it looked. The child seems healthy enough.”  


“He gave me his slave name. Do you know how many people would have beaten him for that? He is lucky that we do not feel the same as most others. Had any of your co workers or their wives seen him, he would be half way to the grave by now.”  


“Then it is good that we found him first. I will come in for lunch today and talk with the child. See if he has any value to that man. If not, I’ll see what I can do about replacing him in another home. 

“I understand that you live away from your father, Alois.” The small boy said nothing and instead looked toward the blue headed boy next to him.  


“He told me that his Father lives in the east and he was sent away with his mother and brother for now. His father is supposed to get him when he comes of age.” Vincent smiles at Ciel and turns back to Alois.  


“How old are you, Alois? I promise I won’t bite if you speak.” Ciel holds his tongue to give Alois a chance to talk but no sound is heard.  


“Alois isn’t allowed to talk to the man of the house. His master said he would be punished if he did.”  


“Ciel! Alois is a free person; he does not have a master.” His mother scolded. The small boy blushed slightly and apologized.  


"It’s alright, Alois. You do not have to follow anything that man says when you are in this house.” Rachel clarified to the blonde. The child, in turn, smiles brightly up at her.  


“In that case, I’m seven. My brother Luca is five but he’s not allowed to play like I am.”  


“Oh, you’re only a year older than Ciel. And why can’t your brother play.”  


“Mum said it’s ‘cause he is too little but Master said it’s ‘cause he has a different dad. I think it’s bloody stupid. Luca should be able to play if he wants to.” Rachel’s face went pale at the slight curse that so easily tumbled out of the child’s mouth and Ciel gawked at him.  


“Is Alois going to get in trouble for saying a bad word and playing with slaves?” Vincent suddenly laughs at his son’s question.  


“No, Ciel. We are not his parents. Also, you play with slaves too. Just not in public remember?” The boy nods and puts his pointer finger to his lips.  


“It’s a secret, right?”  


“That’s right. Now, Alois, I must warn you to watch what you say when around the other adults. They won’t like you cursing at all. Only introduce yourself as Alois, too. This way no one will be mean to you. Now, I have some work to attend to and you seem like a nice little boy so have fun playing with Ciel.”  


“Okay, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @mystichanlin on tumblr for giving me an inspiring prompt to start writing although the story seems to be going in a slightly different direction. The beginning is a bit slow but I hope you will enjoy. I do not own kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form and I am NOT making money off of this story.

Chapter 2

Innocent people are the first to die. It always seems to happen this way. So what happens when someone so innocent is thrust into a world of chaos and destruction? Some will crack under the pressure, others will be consumed by darkness, and very few will be able to even the darkness and light in their soul and become all the stronger.

Three 1/2 Years Later

“Come along, Ciel, we are going to see Alois.”  


“Oh, but I don’t want to. Can’t we just stay home? I would rather just stay with you. It is my birthday and you said I got to have fun on my birthday.” Rachel sighed as her son pouted about their trip.  


“You and Alois used to be such wonderful friends. Why don’t you try and rekindle that relationship. He holds a strong title since his father died Ciel. It will do you good to be on friendly terms with him.” Ciel sighed as he slid his shoes on.  


“I guess. He just isn’t fun to be with anymore. He changed after his mother and brother were sent away.” Rachel’s face went pale and she sucked in a shallow breath.  


“Listen to me, Ciel. You mustn’t mention that, understood? There is more to the story that story than you know.” Ciel nodded. His mother had told him that he would find out what happened when he got older but so far, that day had not come.  


The two of them walked to the house down the road which was now owned by the eleven year old. Ciel’s mother greeted Alois and then went to see Vincent who had already arrived.  


“Happy birthday, Ciel. Are you excited to go on our trip?”  


“Not really. I just wanted to stay home and read but mother made me come. She promised to let me spend time with her tonight before bed though.”  


“Poor Ciel still stuck on childish issues.”  


“You are only a year older than I, Trancy.” The blonde snorted and waved his hand in the air as if dismissing the comment.  


“I have years of experience on you. You, who was babied his entire life and still is. After this trip, though, you will be expected to do much more work.” Ciel rolled his eyes and started to walk past the blonde into the kitchen. Before he got far he felt Alois grab his arm and turn him around. “Wait, Ciel.” Alois had a look of concern on his face for a moment before he covered it up with a sly smile. “A word of advice, don’t act concerned when you see them. They are just slaves after all.”  


"I can handle myself, thank you.” He then continued on his way to his father’s side, greeting many of the other slave masters his father was acquainted with.

“Why aren’t you coming inside, Mother?”  


“Women aren’t allowed inside slave sales. I wouldn’t want to go in anyway. Now stick with your father alright.” Ciel nodded and followed his father into the large building. It was hard keeping up in such a large crowd and in only a matter of moments, Ciel was alone. He didn’t try calling out for he knew it was much too loud to do any good and instead went back to find his mother. It was too much of a struggle to fight against the crowd so Ciel went and looked for another door leading outside. He came across one after a while and looked out into the street. It looked as if he was in a back alley of some sort.  


“I’ll just follow the path. If I go in the circle I’ll get back to the front.” The small ten year old mumbled to himself as he turned right and started down the seemingly endless building wall. When he turned the corner he came across a group of people. They were not as well dressed as he was used to but they were not in slave clothing either. Traders. Ciel kept his head down as he walked past the group but they stopped him before he passed by.  


“Oh, what’s a little boy such as yourself doing behind the building?” One of the men asked. Ciel looked up at him, noting his skinny frame and weasel like face.  


“I got a bit lost, but I’m fine now. My mother is waiting just at the front entrance. I must be going before my dad reaches her and they panic.” Ciel started walking again but was grabbed by the arm. He yelled as he was tossed to the ground by another man.  


“You better not go that way, little noble. You will run into some slaves and they will eat you alive.” Ciel stood and brushed himself off.  


“I can take care of myself. Besides, slaves aren’t that bad.” The men snicker at the boy and cast him amused looks.  


“Aren’t that bad? This must be your first visit to a slave auction. These items will do anything to get free. “These are the type of slaves you break in before using, if you know what I mean.” Ciel had no idea but nodded his head anyway.  


“Of course I do.” The men laugh again and shake their heads.  


“You have a lot to learn, little one.” Ciel glared at them before turning in the opposite direction and walking away. Once he reached the front of the building Ciel found his mother who was talking heatedly with his father.  


“Ciel!” His mother cried when she saw him.  


“I got a bit lost and had to find a way out. I’m sorry for worrying you.”  


“Don’t worry about it right now. The auction is about to start and we lost our place. Come along.” Ciel’s father grabbed him tightly by the hand this time as they made their way through the crowed once more. “Now listen, Ciel. I don’t want you to say a word while we are in here.” Ciel nodded as they sat in a reserved seat. Then the lights went dim and a spot light was set to the stage and a line of cuffed and blindfolded people were led onto the stage. The blindfolds were removed and the auction began with the workers.  


All of the slaves were visibly malnourished and each was wearing a certain colored shirt. At least half were extremely buff and wore orange. Those were the workers or slaves who did manual labor on the farms and other business plants. The other half were slimmer. Maids and butlers mostly, those wore purple. Ciel didn’t know, but the ones wearing blue were to be sold into the sex trade, and the ones in green were to be used as ragdolls or, in other words, punching bags. There were about four slaves who wore gray. They were all younger, teenagers, Ciel concluded. This was their first auction, probably, and were not yet given a color. Their masters would decide on where to place them for now.  


One of the teens looked to be about 14 and had quite the build on him already; he would be a worker without a doubt when he came of age. Two were female of normal size and the last was another male. He must have been 15 or 16. He was extremely pretty for a boy and had a slender build. The difference between him and most of the others is that his face was calm and relaxed. The rest of the slaves looked as if they would knock someone’s teeth out or start crying on the spot. This boy, however simply stood passively as if he was above the others.  


Through almost the entire auction Ciel’s father was silent. He simply watched as one after the other the slaves were bought and taken away. When only the slaves in green and gray were left, Ciel tugged at his father’s sleeve.  


“Are you going to bid at all?” His father smiled faintly at his son.  


“I don’t want slaves who were free before.” Ciel sat for a moment and when looked back at his father.  


“How can you tell they were free?”  


“Look into their eyes, Ciel. Do you see how terrified and angry they are? They know their lives are over and many would rather die than live like that.”  


“Why can’t we just buy them and set them free?” Vincent looked around quickly before answering his son in a rough tone.  


“Don’t say things like that here. We will talk more when we get home.” By this point only the two girls and the calm boy were left on stage. Ciel watched as the bid for the dark toned girl with white hair grew and his eyes widened when he realized Alois was one of the main bidders. The boy won in the end handed the cash to the judge before leading the girl out the back. Ciel zoned out as the bidding for the next girl started.  


“Father?”  


“Yes, Ciel?”  


“What about that boy? He doesn’t look frightened or angry. He actually looks pretty relaxed.”  


“I wouldn’t know what to train him in. We already have Tanaka for our butler.”  


“Well, Tanaka is your butler. Can’t I have one too?” Vincent shook his head at his son.  


“Why do you want someone like that? What draws you to him?”  


“He looks very pretty, and I think he would be happy with us. Someone else might use him like Alois’s dad used his mom.” Vincent grunted at the bold choice of words and rubbed his temples with both hands.  


“You have quite the mouth, but okay. Maybe this kid will teach you to hold your tongue a bit better.” The auction had already started for the boy and was well into the $400’s. Vincent soon saw that people were losing interest and started to bid too. He won the slave after only two more raises of his sign at $525. Vincent stood and Ciel followed as the slave was led off stage and to the back.  


“How come he only went for $525?”  


“The people at this auction wanted fighters. I don’t normally attend these types of auctions but it is tradition to go on the tenth birthday. Therefore we had to come.” Ciel nodded.  


“Hey Vincent!” A man with Brown hair and a matching mustache walked up to the two and stuck out his hand to shake. Vincent accepted and gave a nod at his acquaintance.  


“Garret. It is nice to see you again.” Vincent smiled.  


“It has been quite a while. You don’t usually come to these types of auctions, Vincent. Is this a special occasion?”  


“It is my sons 10th birthday. I am simply following traditions.” The man nods at Ciel but is then pulled away by another of his friends. Vincent took Ciel by hand and continued on his way to get their new slave. “Be weary around men like Damien. He is a scam artist and will do anything to make and save his money. He uses slave like tools, breaking the violent ones and then working them to death within a year.” Ciel nods again as he is quickly led to the back.  


The boy they had just bought was standing in the back with a trader watching him intently, all the others had left with their new masters.  


“I didn’t think you were going to show.” The trader said.  


“Forgive us. We got stuck in the crowd and then an old fellow of mine stopped to speak with me. I will be taking him now, thank you.” The trader rolled his eyes at the controlling tone and left the three in the room. “Hello, I’m Vincent and this is Ciel.”  


“Hello.” Ciel spoke kindly. The boy didn’t say a word to them. “What’s your name?” Ciel tried and the slave looked at him as if Ciel were stupid.  


“He doesn’t have a name, Ciel. He has never had a master before.”  


“But, you had a mom, right?” The boy still says nothing.  


“No, Ciel. He doesn’t have a mom or dad. It’s your job to take care of him now, just as it is his job to take care of you. You give him the rules. He will not speak unless you give him permission to do so freely.” Ciel huffed and frowned at his new slave.  


“Well… I don’t know what to name him. That’s a mom’s job. How about I think about it on the way home.” Vincent puts a hand on his sons head and nods. He motions for the slave to follow and leads Ciel and the new boy out of the slave trade building.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @mystichanlin on tumblr for giving me an inspiring prompt to start writing although the story seems to be going in a slightly different direction. The beginning is a bit slow but I hope you will enjoy. I do not own kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form and I am NOT making money off of this story.

Chapter 3

When life hands you lemons. You make lemonade. Or so the saying goes. But you can’t make lemonade without sugar, water, and something to help squeeze the lemons. So, in all honesty, if life hands you lemons, you are left with a sour taste in your mouth until something sweet comes along.

“Tanaka, please show this boy to the servants quarters. Then, once he is settled show him how to get Ciel ready for bed.”  


“Yes, my lord.” Tanaka bowed and then turned to lead the boy away.  


“Let’s eat dinner and then you will be bathed. After that come see me and your mother. I heard she promised a story tonight.” Ciel smiled brightly and nodded.  


After dinner, Ciel sat in his room waiting for Tanaka and the boy to show up. He was contemplating the name he was to give the boy when he heard a knock on his door.  


“Come in.” He told the person on the other side and was greeted with the polite face of his family butler. “Can I have bubbles in my bath tonight, Tanaka?”  


“Of course, my lord.” He started toward the bathroom with the teenager following him.  


“Wait! You can do it yourself, correct Tanaka?” The man nodded. “Then I want you to stay in here until it’s ready.” He spoke to the new slave. Said teen nodded and stood still while Tanaka went to fill the bath. “You have permission to speak whenever I ask you questions and need your opinion. It’s boring when you are silent. If you feel you need to say something, speak up.” The boy nodded and looked calmly at Ciel. Ciel waited for a moment before he sighed and looked up at the older boy. “What are you thinking?” The older boy shrugged. “Whenever I order you to do something you have to do it. I order you to tell me what you’re thinking.” The boy smirked and then sighed.  


“May I sit?” Ciel smiled at him for speaking and nodded his head. “If you honestly want to know what I’m thinking you must promise not to hurt me after wards.” Ciel nodded again. “Alright. I was thinking that my new master was quite the spoiled brat. I was also thinking that he just ruined my one chance to see how my master enjoyed his bath water. I know nothing of the temperature you enjoy or what oils you use in the bath water. I was thinking that you might be unknowingly sadistic and that annoys me.” Ciel glares at the boy and crosses his arms.  


“I am not annoying or a brat! Plus I have no idea what ‘sadadidistic’ or whatever that word you used means. If I don’t know what it means how can I be it?” The older boy rolls his eyes. “What is it now?”  


“The word I used was ‘sadistic’. It means you enjoy torturing others. And I find it odd how offensive you got when you asked my thoughts. I did warn you.” Ciel was about to come back when Tanaka entered the room.  


“Your bath is ready, sir.” Ciel nods and gets up from where he was seated on his bed. “How was your first conversation together?” Ciel carefully chose his answer knowing Tanaka would relay everything to his father.  


“It was interesting.” Was all he said as he allowed himself to be undressed. 

“Have you thought of a name, Ciel?” His mother asked at breakfast.  


“No. I don’t want to give him anything silly but at the same time it can’t be a nobleman’s name either.” His mother smiled at him and glanced to the boy standing in the corner looking as dispassionate as ever. “Why did you name me Ciel?” Rachel looked back at her son and thought about the question for a moment.  


“Well, I hadn’t thought of a name when you were born. I had been putting that task off until I got a good look at you. When I held you in my arms for the first time your eyes captivated me. They reminded me of the first time your father took me to France. We went to a small town on the outskirts of Paris and I saw the most beautiful sunset. It had been raining the entire day and had just barely cleared up. The sun has a vibrant arrange and the surrounding sky looked baby pink. But the clouds! Oh the clouds were the best part. They were the same blue as your eyes and I marveled at how such dreary storm clouds could look so beautiful. And I realized, the entire world was what made them beautiful. Every other color I had ever seen and the way the brighter colors in the sky complimented the clouds is what made them stand out. The word for cloud in French is ‘nuage’ and I figured if I named you that you might hate me so instead I named you after the sky. My Ciel. My sky. The top of my world.” Ciel blushed at her explanation and shook his head.  


“That doesn’t help me much.” His mother and father laughed.  


“Of course it doesn’t. We all have emotions, Ciel, so use your own to name him. If not, the name will sound stupid on your lips.” Vincent advised. “Why don’t you talk with him more today, see if that will help.” Vincent gazed happily at the boy in the corner who was now staring back. “I think it would be wonderful if you could have a relationship stronger than master and butler. Tanaka and I, for example, are good friends and I listen to his advice with a heart full of trust. Maybe you two will reach that point someday.” With that comment Vincent stood and made his way down to his work. 

Later that day, after dinner, Ciel sat in the library struggling to read one of the older books he saw his father pick up often. It sadly had many large words that he had to continuously look up in the dictionary. The current word he was researching was ‘proficuous’.  


“If something or someone is proficuous it is useful and advantageous to use.” A voice stated from behind him. A hand came down and turned the page. It pointed to the word and meaning which was the same that was given. Ciel looked at the boy behind him.  


“How did you know that? Most slaves don’t know how to read.” The black haired boy shakes his head slightly and steps back from his master not answering the question.  


“Please answer my questions when I ask.” Ciel states.  


“My mother was a governess. She taught my father, who then taught me. I know how to read and write in multiple languages, I know basic science, history, and I have a knack for math.”  


“I thought you didn’t know your parents.”  


“I officially didn’t. My biological father was hanged for impregnating a woman without permission but they allowed my mother to keep me for a while since she wasn’t of noble class. During my time with her she came to fancy another slave who soon became my father figure.”  


“What happened to them?”  


“My mother died when I was two. I have very little memory left of her other than that she was very sick near the end. The slave who my mother had been teaching took over my care. This was allowed because the orphanages were too full and I could be trained how to behave from an early age. My father was handed around a lot during the next six years, and I with him. We went to many places including France, Germany, Latin America, and more. When I turned ten I was branded a legal slave and we had to go our separate ways. Since then I worked in a school of sorts. It’s where they put full blooded slaves when they are young to learn a trade. Some of the kids show potential and those are the ones taken to auction. Those who aren’t are sent to work in factories. I learn quickly and could in turn work in almost any field. The traders became nervous when they figured out I was smart enough to make an escape plan. They sent me to the first auction they could and that is when I was bought by your family.” Ciel nodded his head in understanding and sat up straighter.  


“Your mother and father must have called you something.”  


“They called me by my father’s last name as the do with every slave. It’s Michaelis since I know you will ask me. It is your job to give me a first.  


“I’m honestly at a loss. I’ll think of one soon though. Thank you for giving me the definition of this word. Do you think you could help me read the rest of this book?” The taller boy nodded and sat down next to Ciel. By the time they finished the book it was Ciel’s bed time.  


“Ciel? Come say goodnight to me and your mother.” His father called from down the hall. Ciel got up from the couch he and his slave had been sitting on and stretched.  


“I don’t need a bath tonight so if you could just get my clothes ready, I’ll meet you in my room.” He then ran off to find his parents.  


The night went on without any problems. Ciel fell asleep quickly and his parents sat in the drawing room for late night tea. Tanaka patiently showed the new teenage butler how to properly set a plate and pour tea without causing a mess and rejoiced when the boy caught on quickly. It was then that a knock sounded on the kitchen door. Tanaka ordered the child to answer it only for the door to be kicked off its hinges. Several figures clad in all black stormed the house pushing the young slave aside and one of them knocking Tanaka over the head with the butt of his gun. When the nameless boy tried to get back up he was tackled to the ground and a rag was held to his face. Then, everything went black.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @mystichanlin on tumblr for giving me an inspiring prompt to start writing although the story seems to be going in a slightly different direction. The beginning is a bit slow but I hope you will enjoy. I do not own kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form and I am NOT making money off of this story. 
> 
> Also, this chapter and the next few deal with kidnapping, child abuse, and things of that nature.

Chapter 4

There are many people in this world who wish others to suffer. These people usually spend their days causing mild havoc in the world but sometimes, they take thinks too far. There are many people in this world who will believe anything. Most of the time they find an outlet in religion but sometimes, they take things too far. When both of these types of people meet up, only chaos can ensue.

Ciel awoke to the sound of his mother’s screams. He knew he should run and get out of the house before whatever was hurting his mother came for him but he was an idiotically curious boy. He silently tip toed through their house and to the door of the drawing room; what he saw inside made him freeze. His mother was being held back as his father lay on the ground. Blood was pooling from his father’s head, neck, and stomach. Unfortunately, his father was still awake and his pain was written clearly on his face. The man with the bloodied knife then moved towards Ciel’s mother and made a move toward her abdomen.  


“NO! DON’T TOUCH HER!” Ciel screamed as he ran into the room. The man with the knife never turned to look at him and instead grunted at another to keep him at bay. “NO! MOTHER!” He squirmed in the arms of his captor, fighting with his entire body but not getting anywhere. Ciel’s mother cried out for her precious baby telling him to run whenever possible but the words were cut off quickly when the knife slashed her throat. The man had cut her deeply and killed her almost instantly before turning back to the bleeding Vincent on the ground.  


“Such a pity we had to do this, but at least you know your son will live. Where do you think we should send him, hm? A whore house? Or maybe to a private pervert. He is awfully pretty and should sell for a good price.” Vincent glared at the man with as much strength as he had but ended up looking more pathetic. “Look here, little boy. Look at your pitiful noble parents as they take their last breaths. Let their incompetence seep into your mind.” With that, the man lit a match and tossed it to the ground. Flames were the last thing Ciel saw before unconsciousness took him. 

Ciel awoke in a cage. His head was pounding and his arms and legs felt useless. He was handcuffed and gagged but luckily he could see. The room he was in was dark but light enough for him to mask out shapes. The shapes he made out were frightening to him. There were at least twenty cages just like his with at least thirty children inside each one. His own had 32 all of them piled on top of each other or in the corner of the cage crying. Ciel had a child lying on his back preventing him from moving if his arms would even allow it. He wiggle trying to shake the child off before a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Ciel jumped at the touch but was met with kind eyes.  


“Hello. Don’t try to move yet, okay? Here, let me get this out of your mouth.” The boy carefully undid the knot around Ciel’s mouth relieved him of the gag.  


“Where am I? Who are you?” Ciel panted out quickly struggling to shake the body off of his once more.  


“I don’t know where we are, but if you make any more sound the guards will give you more drugs. I don’t have a name so my friends call me Doll.”  


“Doll? You’re a girl?” Doll nodded and sat down beside Ciel’s head.  


“What’s your name?”  


“Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive.” The girl looked at him in shock.  


“That family name is noble. Are you really not a slave?” Ciel snorted at that assumption.  


“Of course I’m not. Are you?” Doll shook her head yes. “Oh… Sorry”  


“It’s okay. We are both in this cage right now, aren’t we? That means we are equals at this moment.” Ciel nodded at her logic. The lights suddenly flashed on, blinding Ciel in the process. “Act like you’re still asleep and he won’t choose you.” Ciel followed that advice mimicking sleep as he often did when he wanted to sleep in his parent’s room so they wouldn’t move him. He heard shuffling next to his ear on the other side of the cage.  


“How long are these drugs supposed to last? I was really hoping to sacrifice our little prince here tonight but if he don’t wake up soon he won’t make the five hour preparation period.”  


“You know how the smaller kids always take longer. Plus he’s spoiled. Probably never had drugs used on him before. He hasn’t been able to build up a tolerance.” The first man grunted.  


“What a pity. Looks like we’ll have to wait until next full moon to use you.” Then the guy stood and walked to another cage.  


“Don’t move yet. They are still in here.” Doll whispered down to her companion. After a few minutes Doll gave the all clear. “You look kind of uncomfortable.”  


“Well, there is a person on me. Would you mind moving him off me?”  


“Oh, sure. Just don’t try to get up once I do. You could hurt yourself if you push too hard.” Doll removed the child off of Ciel’s back. Ciel did as he was told and didn’t move right away.  


“Why are you here?” Ciel asked after a moment.  


“I don’t know. I land in a bunch of crazy places. Why are you here?”  


“I was kidnapped. I’m not supposed to be here.” Doll shrugged.  


“Lots of us were kidnapped. Not many nobles but there are some. “  


“What did that man mean by sacrifice?”  


“What do you think he meant? You aren’t very smart are you?”  


“I… Why aren’t you worried? What’s wrong with you?”  


“I don’t care about life anymore. Why should it matter how I die? Look, kid, I’ve been here for three months, I’ve watched kids die every night since I got here. I’m done by now. My job now is to make sure you newbie’s don’t cause trouble for the rest of us. I also buy you a bit of time to say your prayers and find your salvation before your time is up.”  


“My salvation? I don’t want to die. I’m not going to pray as if my life has already ended.”  


“Just give it time. You will.” Then Doll left his side and went to check on another child.

It has been three weeks. Three weeks of beatings. Three weeks of sitting in your own urine and having so little in your stomach that even standing becomes difficult. Ciel was tired and hurting, not to mention humiliated. Ciel wanted to go home. It was officially day 24 he had been stuck in the cage and the full moon was just around the corner. The guards constantly picked at him and looked on with hungry eyes. They often told him how special he was to be sacrificed. They told him how his noble blood would please the gods and bring them salvation. They told how on the night of the full moon he would be stripped of all dignity and spread bare for the darkness to take its claim on his body. Then they would warn him to not screw it up. To not become ill or allow any of his bones to break during the beatings as if it were his choice. It was on day 24 that a cough began to emerge.  


On day 25, Ciel’s throat became sore. On day 26 he couldn’t hold down the little bit of food he was allowed. On day 27 a fever broke out and his skin was alive with sweat and chills. On day 28 he was grudgingly removed from his cage and sent to be cleaned up, only to get checked by a doctor and diagnosed as to ill to sacrifice. The guards beat him for a long time after that, gave him some medication for the fever and then tossed him back into his cage. Doll was still around somehow and took it upon herself to care for Ciel. The two grew closer and held each other each night during the slaughter. Sometime in the middle of Ciel’s second month he got an idea.  


“They said I have to be healthy and all of my bones had to be in tact right? What if I purposefully broke something? That would buy me more time. Someone could still be looking…” He was cut off when Doll held up her hand.  


“No one is looking for you. At least not here. You probably have a gravesite by now with flowers framing your name. Just give up and get it over with quickly. It’s better than living in this torture any longer.” Ciel noticed something about Doll in that moment. Her hair had almost completely fallen out. She had large bags under her eyes and her smile never appeared on her face anymore.  


“You’ve lost all hope. You look just like the rest of these kids. But you were so strong! You can’t just give up!”  


“What are you talking about? I’ve wanted to die for months!” Doll cried.  


“Yes, I know. But now you don’t even care do you. You just want it to end. You have stopped taking care of the new kids. Did you notice? You don’t even worry over them anymore.” Doll looked up at Ciel with a dull expression on her face. “They broke you.” No more words were uttered after that. For three days Ciel and Doll kept completely silent, then the guards came to their cage.  


“What a pretty little treat you will make to the gods.” The man sneered as he dragged Doll out by her ankle. Doll didn’t put up a fight.  


“NO! Not her. You can’t take her!” Ciel yelled after the guard pulling Doll back to him. He was quickly taken care of with a blow to his head. He woke up an hour later to the sound of screams. The torture to purify Doll had begun. Ciel cringed at every sound and soon began pulling at his hair in hopes that it would stop. At some point, it did. The room went quiet and it was as if the whole world froze at the silence of the dead child so perfect, she was named Doll.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @mystichanlin on tumblr for giving me an inspiring prompt to start writing although the story seems to be going in a slightly different direction. The beginning is a bit slow but I hope you will enjoy. I do not own kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form and I am NOT making money off of this story. 
> 
> Also, the previous chapter, this one and the next few deal with kidnapping, child abuse, and things of that nature.

Chapter 5

When people lose hope, they have nothing left to call out to. Nothing left to love or to hate. Hope is all emotion bundled up into such a tiny ball that you can hardly grasp it. But all you need is that tiny ball and everything will be fine. When you lose it, though, life is no longer worth living.

Ciel sat alone now. In his dirty cage, covered in urine and feces, starving to death. He started to notice that multiple children would disappear while he was sleeping. The guards stated to make a fuss about who would have to clean the cages this time around. Ciel came to the conclusion that the children were getting infected do to the uncleanliness of their living situation. Ciel began to wonder why they didn’t just kill them all and get it over with. After a while Ciel lost track of time and lived his days in a blur of angry guards, rotten bites of food, and the helpless feeling of numbness.  


“Alright, get all the kids up and into the cleaners.” A man shouted in the middle of his blurred life. “I want every single one of them to be completely showered down and dried off. "We are losing to many of them a day for this to continue. I want their teeth cleaned and the underneath of their fingernails scrubbed. Don’t let me catch any of you beating them unnecessarily either.”  


“Yes, sir!” The rest of the guards shouted in unison.” Ciel was dragged from his cage soon after and thrown into a bare room with drain in the floor. All of his cage mates were with him.  


“You had better undress yourselves or else we’ll do it for you! And I have a feeling you don’t want that.” The other children started undressing but Ciel simply stood there. The guard who spoke caught sight of him and walked over. “What did I just say, kid?”  


“You told me to undress.” Ciel responded in a monotone voice.  


“Then do it.”  


“No.” The guard looked down in rage and brought his hand up and slapped Ciel to the floor.  


“You are nothing but a sacrifice, you will do as I say.”  


“No.” The guard’s face went red and he pulled Ciel up by his arm. Ciel twisted, acting as if he were fighting back. The guard went to tear of his shirt and when it was halfway off Ciel twisted and let all of his weight fall to the ground. Ciel screamed as his arm popped, the sound echoing in his head.  


The guard had to tighten his grip to pull off the shirt, and, using the fabric as a distraction Ciel angled his body in a way that would ensure his arm would pop out of its socket. The guard cursed and automatically let go of the small boy.

Ciel was sent to the doctor for the second time, his arm hanging by his side, utterly useless. The doctor shook his head as he inspected the boys shoulder and then placed his hands upon Ciel’s arm and collar bone. Then pain and a sweet all encompassing darkness.  


When Ciel awoke, he was in semi clean clothing and a cage that had been wiped clean. The others in the cage were also cleaner. One of the newer boys was looking at Ciel.  


“Why did you do that?”  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ciel replied.  


“You hurt yourself.”  


“No, I didn’t. I saved myself.” The boy looked at him curiously.  


“I don’t understand.”  


“You don’t have to.” Ciel looked away from the boy and nursed his aching shoulder.  


“My name is Damien. What’s yours?”  


“Ciel.”  


“So you’re a noble too! Are you are pure blood or half?”  


“That type of stuff doesn’t matter here.” Ciel told the boy with a glare. He didn’t want to make another connection only to have it ripped away.  


“Well, I’m a half. My other name is Sebastian. My mum wanted me to sound as royal as possible with both of my names. Did you know that nobles name their children unique names to keep them separated from the rest but it has only become a fad recently. Hey, what do you think your name would be if you weren’t a noble?”  


“I don’t care. Now leave me alone.” The boy sat in silence for a while after that.  


“I’m sorry. I talk a lot when I’m scared.” Damien told him after a while.  


“It’s okay. You kind of remind me of a small animal.”  


“An animal? Like what?”  


“A dog, maybe. One of the annoying ones who bark all the time.” Damien scrunches up his nose at that statement and folds his hands in his lap.  


“I guess I would rather be a dog than a prisoner.” Ciel rolls his eyes. “I would need a master though…”  


“Are you looking to get yourself punched? Or do you just enjoy annoying the snot out of other people. Who in their right minds would want to be a dog?” The boy shrugs.  


“Playing pretend helps me calm down. And I’m a prisoner already so I might as well make it fun.”  


“Being a prisoner in any sense of the word is not fun.”  


“You’re right but I don’t have to make sense to you. I just have to make sense to me. No one else will speak… so I guess that leaves you the choice of being my master or not.” Ciel glares at the boy next to him.  


“No. I don’t want to be anyone’s master.”  


“You’re a liar. I can see it in your eyes. You want these people to suffer for making you bow down to them. You’re a master to the core.”  


“If I tell you, you can be my dog will you shut up and leave me alone?”  


“Well, dogs can’t speak so that will be taken care of.”  


“Then fine. You can be my dog if you want.” The little boy smiles at Ciel and curls up into a ball halfway on Ciel’s lap. The blue eyed boy tenses at the physical contact but then slowly relaxes as the smaller boy falls asleep.  


The two of them continue their odd relationship for a few more days, the younger of the two insisting Ciel call him Sebastian and Ciel playing along to appease him. The more time they spend together, the more Ciel calms down.  


“You look a little like my first slave.” Ciel remarks one day. His ‘puppy’ looks at him with wide questioning eyes. It was during a time period where Ciel didn’t allow him to speak so he could only use his facial expressions to communicate. “He didn’t have a name yet. But his hair was the same color as yours and his eyes were the same shape. He was older than us and his face had matured a lot more but I imagine, if you were to grow up, you would be extremely similar.” Sebastian smiles taking Ciel’s comment as a compliment. “You can speak if you want.”  


“Do you think your slave is looking for you? I would if I were your slave and outside these bars.” Ciel scoffs and shakes his head.  


“My slave is probably with another master by now.” Sebastian sighs and leans back against Ciel.  


“I wish I could have met him. It would be cool to see someone who looks like me. Hey Ciel?”  


“Yes?”  


“If you ever see him again you should have a name ready. It’s rude to keep someone nameless for so long. Maybe you could name him Damien. That would be cool. Because then you would have two of me. One named Sebastian and one named Damien.”  


“I only need one of you in my life at a time, Sebastian.” The boy smiled once more and snuggled up closer to Ciel.  


“Good. Then I better never leave your side. I’ll be sure to protect you when you are sleeping and never lie. Ill protect you no matter what. Okay, Ciel?”  


“Okay. Now go to sleep.” The boy complied.  


Two days later marked the full moon, unbeknownst to Ciel who had stopped counting the days. The guards came in and went straight to his cage. Ciel was jerked awake by the loud sound of metal and the guards calling out to him. He and Sebastian were placed on the opposite side of the cage from the door and couldn’t back up any further.  


“Oh god… I don’t want this yet.” Ciel whispered causing Sebastian to glare at the guard for scaring his master. The guard grabbed Ciel by both arms ensuring that he could twist himself enough to break and stated to walk back out the cage. “NO! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!! SEBASTIAN!” The younger boy started at the screams and ran after the older boy without thinking.  


“You can’t have him! I promised to protect him no matter what! You can’t have him!” Sebastian clasped onto the guards leg and held on tight while the guard tried to shake him off. The man soon let go of Ciel with one hand to knock the other kid off. Ciel easily freed one arm and reached out toward his friend. Sebastian held onto his hand tight but when he felt Ciel slipping away from him he did the unthinkable, Sebastian bit down into Ciel’s hand causing a scream to erupt from the older boy’s throat. The child broke skin and shook his head side to side to ensure he had torn as much skin as possible. The guard let go of Ciel in confusion and took a step back. Never had a child attacked another. Sebastian let go of Ciel quickly and hugged him close.  


“Why did you do that?”  


“Because I will always protect you. Please, please get out. Get out and go name that slave Damien and be happy.” Ciel looked at the boy confused. “I will be okay.” He told Ciel before he walked up to the guard.  


“You need a noble right? Well here I am. Completely healthy and with no tears, broken bones or fever.” The guard look back at the horrified Ciel unsure of what to do. “You have to take me. You don’t have enough time to get him checked out before time is up, right? So you can take me.” The little boy held out both wrists in a dramatic gesture and allowed the guard to take him out of the cage.  


“No.” Ciel whispered after a few moments, his shock finally wearing off. “NO!” Ciel soon stood at the front of the cage his arm reaching out toward his younger friend. “This isn’t fair! He doesn’t deserve this!” Ciel cried out over and over for his lost companion until he eventually cried himself to sleep. For the first time in months no screams were heard during the five hours of torture. No cries of pain or small voices begging for life; only a silence that encompassed the entire building.  


The next day the captors spoke of the child who made no sound. Some were worried and others thought that he might have been the salvation they were looking for. The children who were still semi sane called him the only true noble left but Ciel simply sat in silence. He did not mourn his friend any longer nor even think of him as human. It was much easier to think of a dog who’s life came to a tragic end.  


As the next month passed Ciel tried countless times to escape, failing at each. By the next full moon he had exhausted his efforts. The guard came and he simply walked out without a fight. Multitudes of people lined the walls to ensure he wouldn’t get free and Ciel was tired. He didn’t think he would have the strength to fight them. He was showered off first and stripped of his clothing. Then the led him to a slab of cement where the forced him to lay down and strapped down his arms and legs. He squirmed at the cold, uncomfortable material under his back and fought harder when men in masks came into his line of sight. The men laughed at his struggle and watched him fight for a while. After a few minutes they grew bored and went to start the ceremony.  


The men came back with a hot poker shaped into an odd pattern he had never seen before. Ciel cried out before it ever came close to him, knowing exactly what they were going to do. As the burning metal touched his skin, Ciel’s mind blanked out. He knew he had screamed and he knew his body had felt pain but his mind had floated elsewhere.  


“He’s coming to save you, master!” Sebastian’s voice echoed in his mind before he was suddenly back in his own quivering body. A crash sounded through the halls and the men in masks began to panic.  


“We have to make the sacrifice now!” One demanded.  


“But he still needs at least four more hours of purification.”  


“We will have to risk it! This child is the perfect specimen and we have waited too long already. Get me the dagger and I’ll do it.” Ciel began to squirm once more. Calling out to no one in particular when the lights went out. Ciel thought he had heard gun shots and the cracking of necks but couldn’t tell for sure over the blood pounding in his ears. When the lights came on, Ciel was released from his binds and the face of his savior was forever engrained in his mind.  
 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @mystichanlin on tumblr for giving me an inspiring prompt to start writing although the story seems to be going in a slightly different direction. The beginning is a bit slow but I hope you will enjoy. I do not own kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form and I am NOT making money off of this story. 
> 
> Also, this is the last chapter directly dealing with kidnapping, child abuse, and things of that nature. Although the characters may bring it up later on. This chapter also happens to be short.

Chapter 6

What does it mean to become strong. If one is already smart and becomes physically superior too does that mean they are stronger than one who has suffered and been broken down to nothing but still has a will of their own. I suppose it depend on what type of person you are but I will go with the latter of the two. 

“Young master? Are you alright?” His savior’s voice was soft compared to the pounding in his head. “I have come to free you, young master. You are safe now. No one can hurt you.”  


“Are they dead?” Ciel refused to open his eyes to see the carnage.  


“Most of your captors have died and almost all of the children were burned when we first made a ruckus. Only three remain and they are in critical condition.”  


“No. They all need to die. I want them all dead. Every single one of them. All of the captors, the rest of the children. None of them deserve to live in this world any longer. The children won’t even want to. Kill them.”  


“I’m afraid I can’t do that, young master.”  


“Yes you can. As the head of Phantomhive house I have power over the police department. I’m sure you were taught about that, were you not, Mr. butler?” Ciel’s voice was shaking but his tone was cold. He blamed the man holding him for not coming sooner. He blamed the children for not fighting back and he blamed his captors for ever existing in the first place. The teenager holding the quivering child sighed and looked down at the gun in his hand. He aimed it at the head of the only survivor left in the room and pulled the trigger. 

He then walked out with his master in his arms.  


Halfway to the house The butler set his master down and pulled out some clothing for him to slip on. Although the child had been covered in his coat he was still shivering and needed something extra to keep him warm.  


“What took you so long?” Ciel asked as his slave was dressing him.  


“I had to find out where you were and become strong enough to protect you before charging in recklessly. I assure you it was for your safety that I came so late.”  


“They almost killed me. I was almost killed three times, you’re lucky I wasn’t.”  


“I knew how smart the young master was and put my faith in him. I will never do so again.”  


“I know you won’t. I forbid it.” Silence ensued while his slave finished dressing him. “I thought of a name for you.” He said after a moment.  


“Oh? And what would that name be?” The slave was genuinely curious to know the answer.  


“Sebastian. Your name is Sebastian.”  


“Where did you receive than name from?  


“It was the name of my dog.” Sebastian scowled and glared up at his master from his position on one knee.  


“The name of your dog?”  


“Yes. He never let me down and would have protected me from everything. That is your job now. You are to protect me from other people, myself, and my own unhappiness. You are to never lie to me, and you are forbidden from ever leaving my side. I do not mean physically necessarily but even if I were to order you to leave and never come back you will not listen. I never want you to be far enough away from me that I will suffer through something like that again.” Sebastian sighed at the obnoxious requests.  


“Of course, my lord.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @mystichanlin on tumblr for giving me an inspiring prompt to start writing although the story seems to be going in a slightly different direction. I also want to thank my first readers and commenters! You have no idea how much joy I get when I see that you guys are enjoying this story! I do not own kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form and I am NOT making money off of this story.
> 
> Ps. Do any of you know why the spaces aren't appearing between paragraphs? I copy and paste from a word document but they disappear. I've tried manually entering them while posting but that doesn't work. I've also tried editing them after the work was posted but as you can see, that didn't work either. So if you could please tell me why so that I can fix it I will love you forever!

Chapter 7

What does it mean to be a slave? Should we have no mind of our own? Or are we allowed to have our own thoughts that differ from our master’s. If you are viewed as a slave who is higher than others do your rules differ than lower placed slaves? This depends on the master, I suppose.

4 years later.

“Can you imagine the audacity that thing had; speaking back to me as if it were worth anything. Slaves are certainly vile creatures, don’t you agree?” The young Trancy head basked in the encouragement he received from the other men in the room taking in suggestions for punishment. His gaze swept the room and landed on the young boy on the other side of the room. “What would you have done, Ciel, if one of your slaves were to correct you on your own work?” Ciel looked up from the book he had been reading and calmly gazed at the blond.  


“I imagine my slaves would never dare speak back to me. Of course, this is because I do not mess up my work. Should I make error, which I never do, I would hope my slaves would speak up to keep me from making a fool of myself. Tell me, Trancy, was your slave correct? Did you error in your work?” Alois’s face went red and he stood up in anger.  


“Your family has always been lenient towards those things. You had better be careful or else they shall walk right over you and your pretty little face!” The fact that the blond did not answer the other boy’s question was not lost on the other man.  


“I’m tired of this foolish chat. I have work to do. Sebastian, get my coat. It’s freezing outside and I don’t wish to catch cold.” The 14 year old stood from his chair and brushed past Alois without a word. His slave greeted him silently and placed the coat around his arms. “Oh, and Alois, I find it pitiful that you feel the need to punish your slaves so harshly. That is why they don’t trust you. In my household a slave knows when it is allowed to speak and when to stay silent. They rarely get punished and if they do I would never deal it out myself. Learn something for a change and take a new approach perhaps. You don’t want a war to break out over here. Am I not correct, Sebastian?” Ciel looked toward the 19 year old slave in front of him giving clear permission for the young man to speak.  


“You are correct, my lord.” Ciel smirked and walked out the door, his slave trailing behind him, leaving a dumbfounded room in his wake. 

Later that night Ciel sat in his bed as Sebastian pulled the curtains closed and tidied up the small pile of clothes that Ciel had changed out of. The smaller of the two yawned and plopped down into his bed.  


“Will you stay in here tonight?”  


“Of course, my lord.”  


“You won’t ever leave me.” It was statement that expected an answer and Ciel’s servant replied automatically.  


“I will forever be by your side.” Ciel turned his head to look at his butler.  


“Did you see Alois’s face?” The slate haired boy gave out a short but loud laugh. “He had no idea how to reply. People like him are disgusting. Don’t you agree?” There was no answer. Ciel sat up and looked at the other man in the room. “I assume you didn’t answer because you disagree? Why?”  


“The young Trancy has had a difficult life. I feel he uses cruelty as a way to feel superior to others but this will never appease him for long. Alois is much like yourself, young master, only he chose to walk a different path to salvation than you did.”  


“Alois is nothing like me. You had better never say such a lie again. You promised. Did you not?”  


“I promised to never lie and I have yet to do so even in this last instance.” Ciel glared at Sebastian and through a pillow at him.”  


“I changed my mind; you can sleep in the hall instead. Now blow out the candle and leave.” Sebastian sighed and did as told. The night went by without any interruptions.  
 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @mystichanlin on tumblr for giving me an inspiring prompt to start writing although the story seems to be going in a slightly different direction. I also want to thank @therentistoodamnhigh for telling me how to space my paragraphs on this sight! I LOVE YOU!!! Also, I know there are mistakes in this writing but if I were to reread it I would start to doubt it and would likely not post the chapter at all. So if you see any terrible mistakes please tell me and I will go directly to that part of the story and fix it. This way, I won't feel the urge to take the story down due to my insecurities and you guys will get a better read. I'm also open to an editor. If you want to see the story before anyone else to edit, let me know and we will work something out. Be warned though, I go through phases where I write a lot and then not at all for like 2 weeks so, yah. :)
> 
> I do not own kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form and I am NOT making money off of this story.

Chapter 8

If the master becomes a slave, do his slaves become the masters? Or do they simply become less than they already are? What if said master can no longer care for himself? Does that automatically make is position void or should we give the master a chance to return? I suppose, it all depends on your level of patience for the master. Will mine prevail? Or shall I crack under the pressure? 

“Young master? Young master, wake up. You’re having a nightmare.” The small boy sat up quickly, his breathing rough, as he looked around wildly. He cried out when his line of sight caught the man leaning over him and he brought his arms up to lash out. The older of the two gently gasped the boy’s arms preventing a hit. 

“S-Sebastian?” 

“I am here.” 

“They were in the room. They were in the room and they were going to get me. Why didn’t you come sooner?!” The boy started to struggle once more, this time in anger. The older boy removed his grasp and allowed Ciel to hit him in the chest a few times. Sebastian had quickly learned to allow Ciel his harmless hits so he could calm down. 

“I woke you as soon as I realized you were having a nightmare.” Sebastian spoke as soon as Ciel stopped his flailing. “I will always be here when you are in need.” Ciel sighed and lowered his hands which were grasping onto his slave’s shirt. 

“I know.” Silence overtook the room as Ciel looked around for a few moments. “I’m all sweaty now. I haven’t bathed in the last two days so if you could draw me a bath, I would be much happier.” 

“It is 2:30 in the morning, my lord, are you sure you wish to bath at this hour? You will be tired in the morning.” 

“Don’t question me. It’s not your place.” The slave bowed and moved toward the door. “Wait. I’ll come with you to fetch the water.” Sebastian smirked at his master and nodded. “What is that face for? Tell me the truth.” Ciel sneered at the man. 

“I was just thinking that you have not changed much the past few years. That is all.” Ciel snorted but said nothing at the comment. The duo made their way toward the kitchen where Sebastian boiled some water for the bath. 

“What is taking so long?” Ciel asked after a while. 

“The stove was not heated so it will take longer than normal. Your bath is normally after dinner so the stove is already heated. The water is almost ready. Five more minutes at most.” 

“Well, hurry up. I’m bored.” Ciel huffed. Sebastian turned back to the stove before allowing his eyes to roll. 

Once the water started to boil, Sebastian took the pot of the stove and collected another that was filled with cold water. He made his way up the stairs with the two bins of water, Ciel trailing behind him. 

“Isn’t that heavy?” Ciel asked as they ascended the stairs. 

“I’m used to it.” The two walked the rest of the way to the bathroom in silence, having nothing to speak about. Sebastian dumped the scalding water into the tub first and started adding the cooler water. After a good amount had been added he stuck his hand into the tub to check the temperature. “The water is ready. Would you like me to wash you or do you wish to be alone?” 

“You can stay. I feel cleaner when you are the one that washes me. You can reach the hard to get places like my back.” Ciel began to strip himself of his nightshirt, becoming frustrated with the buttons and eventually looking toward his slave for help. “Buttons are the devils product.” He claimed as Sebastian knelt before him. 

Although the slave was only five years older than Ciel, he was at least two heads taller. The smaller boy had yet to hit his growth spurt and hated how all the other boys his age seemed to be looking down on him. Even Alois had grown and now stood at 167cm compared to Ciel’s 158cm. 

Sebastian pulled the shirt off of Ciel’s arms, folded it, and then placed it to the side to be washed later. Ciel slowly stepped into the tub, reveling in its warmth and slowly relaxed as his slave began to clean him. As he was being washed he allowed his mind to wander. 

“Sebastian?” 

“Yes, my lord?” 

“Do I annoy you?” There was no answer. “I asked you a question.” Still no answer. Ciel huffed as he pulled away from the hands that were lathing the soap into his hair. He turned and looked toward the older boy. “So I do? Is it like how Alois annoys me or is it like when the other slaves screw thing up?” 

“I do not know how to answer this question without angering you.” Was his butlers reply. 

“I won’t get angry…” Ciel thought for a second and shook his head, “Okay, I take that back. I won’t do anything if you make me angry.” Sebastian smirked and shook his head beckoning for Ciel to turn back around and allow him to finish his job. 

“Do I have to answer?” 

“Yes. I want to know.” Sebastian sighed as he continued working his hands into Ciel’s hair. 

“You do annoy me, but not like the two examples you gave. You annoy me in a way only a master can bug his butler who is actually a slave. I find it irritating how you sometimes treat me as a tool meant to be used, punished, and then forgotten and other times you treat me as a something higher than me position. Earlier today, when you asked my opinion in front of all those people you were opening a door that could have led to me death but at the same time you were showing that I had power unlike other slaves. I feel you are confusing me with Tanaka.” 

“So I annoy you because I sometimes feel the need to treat you with a tad bit of respect? That sounds stupid. Most would be annoyed that I make them wake up in the middle of the night and give me a bath and things of that nature.” 

“I am used to doing things like this by now. Besides, I will not complain about jobs that are safe. Other masters would gladly use me to do dangerous tasks.” 

“Now you are contradicting yourself.” 

“No, I am not. I am pleased that you treat me with respect. It annoys me that you do so and still call me slave and use that power over me. I will do anything for you already, so I don’t understand the need for this.” Ciel did not reply as Sebastian rinsed his hair out. 

“I don’t want to lose my first slave. If I raise your status there is nothing holding you to me other than respect. I fear that I am not strong enough to keep that respect. I still have nightmares and I’m still scared of being alone with strangers. You cannot tell me that these weaknesses don’t disgust you. My heart and mind are filthy and I taint your hands every time my skin comes in contact with yours. So, until I can be strong, I can’t trust that your respect for me won’t die and you will leave without a glance back. That is why you will stay my slave even if I treat you as if you have a higher status. I’m tired and don’t wish to continue this conversation. Dry me off and dress me so that I can go back to bed.” 

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian spoke quietly, unspoken questions and denials racing through his mind. Yet, his master did not wish him to speak them, so he wouldn’t.


End file.
